


heavy with hoping (that you know it, that you feel the way i do)

by libragirls



Category: Naruto
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Sickfic, and i think this counts as mutual pining, does this qualify as hurt/comfort, there is a little bit of miscommunication, who knows i haven't written or posted fics in a while so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libragirls/pseuds/libragirls
Summary: He wastes no time opening the bag, shuffling through a couple of different medicines and listing what they're for. "I don't know what you're sick with, so I just grabbed a couple of things," he explains. "We can figure it out together."Once he's sifted through the medicine, he sets a bottle of gatorade down on the coffee table noisily. Sasuke looks at it, then back up at Naruto, brow furrowed quizzically.Naruto doesn’t need any more prompting before he launches into his explanation. “I called Sakura while I was at the pharmacy, and she said it’s important that you stay hydrated. She also said orange juice was good because of the vitamin C, but they were out of it so I got this instead. I think I've heard people say electrolytes are good?”He talks so fast it makes Sasuke’s head feel like it's spinning, and all he can think to say is, “Of course you got me the orange flavor.”
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 213





	heavy with hoping (that you know it, that you feel the way i do)

**Author's Note:**

> not that this needs a disclaimer but i started writing this before the pandemic but maybe my brain just has very good timing. also thanks ren for being my soundboard to bounce ideas off of everytime i got stuck. also i didn't edit all of this because i was tired of looking at it but i still feel pretty good about it.

When Sasuke wakes up on Saturday morning, the first thing that registers in his mind is that something feels very _wrong_. The light filters in through his window, soft as anything, but he still winces at the throb against his temple when his eyes adjust to it. He sits up slowly, feels the dull ache that runs through his body with the effort, and realizes, belatedly, that he's sick. Or getting there, anyways. 

Sasuke isn’t the type to get sick often, but he knows what to look for when an illness is creeping up on him. Stuffy nose, scratchy throat, his entire body feeling like he just put himself through a blender. That sort of thing. 

He rubs a hand over his face irritably, his other groping across the bed until he finds his phone, left haphazardly on his pillow. His lockscreen is chock full of notifications, most of them from Naruto and Sakura in their shared group text. He must've fallen asleep early last night. 

Sasuke scrolls past a wall of messages, less interested than usual in trying to catch up with the in-depth conversation Naruto and Sakura had over some hyper-specific tweet. When he reaches the most recent texts, his eyes catch on a particular message from Naruto. 

_i'm really excited about tonight,_ it reads. It takes Sasuke's muddled brain a moment to realize that _tonight_ is Saturday–– they're supposed to go out tonight. Karaoke, he thinks. 

Then, like he's on cue, Naruto adds, _which carly rae jepson song should i sing first?_ Sasuke would snort if it didn't hurt to do so. 

Another message, then. _hinata is really excited too. everyone better be nice to her._ That one makes Sasuke’s head throb for a different reason, but he just huffs through his nose.

Right, well. Maybe getting sick is a blessing in disguise. 

He gives himself a moment to just stare at his phone screen before he taps out a quick message into the group chat. _not feeling well. don’t think i’ll come tonight._ He presses send before dropping his phone back onto the mattress next to him, shoving his face back into his pillow in a pitiful effort to go back to sleep. 

Sasuke closes his eyes for a grand total of five seconds before his phone starts buzzing beside him, disrupting his chance to dive back into sleep. He doesn’t have to check the caller I.D. to know it’s Naruto calling. _Of course._

“Sasuke,” Naruto says as soon as he’s picked up the call. His tone is already bordering on a whine, especially loud to Sasuke’s ears. He cringes at the volume, half pulling the phone back from his ear to shield himself from it. 

“Yeah?” He grumbles, closing his eyes. 

“If you don’t want to come tonight, you could just say so,” Naruto says, and Sasuke can _hear_ the way he’s pouting. “You don’t need to pretend you’re sick.” 

“‘M not pretending,” he sighs, twisting until he’s lying flat on his back. “Think I caught something.” The line goes quiet. Sasuke muffles a cough into his shoulder, and listens to the rustling on the other end of the call. He adds, “I’ll be fine, Naruto.”

Naruto huffs, breaking his brief silence. “I know, I just–– I was looking forward to seeing you tonight. Feels like we haven’t hung out in a while.” 

There’s a small pinprick of guilt at that, forcing Sasuke to open his eyes again. It’s true enough that they’ve both been busier than usual, most of their free time being eaten up by school and work and life. But Sasuke was looking forward to tonight, too–– Naruto's atrocious singing and all. 

“You can still have fun without me,” Sasuke tells him, and the words only taste a little bitter on his tongue. Naruto's always been the fun one anyways. The rest of them will survive the night without his dry commentary. 

“It’s not the same if you're not there.” 

He can hear that Naruto means it, because of course he does. Sasuke knows better than to comment on it, but hearing Naruto say it satisfies a small, selfish part inside of him. 

“Maybe I’ll still come,” Sasuke decides after a moment, reaching a hand up to rub at his eyes. “I’m gonna rest, and I’ll let you know if I feel better. Okay?” Even as he says it, he knows it's a lie. This hardly feels like the type of illness that blows over in less than a day, but Naruto doesn’t need to know that. 

“Okay,” Naruto agrees, a touch warmer than before. That’s all Sasuke really wanted, anyways, for Naruto to not sound so disappointed in him. “But you’ll call if you need something, right?” 

“Right.” 

“Then… feel better,” Naruto tacks on. The call ends. 

Sasuke stares at the blank phone screen, left feeling like something’s gone unsaid but unable to pin down the words. His head too muddled to work through it now, anyways. 

He locks his phone, twisting on his mattress in an attempt to get comfortable again. If he’s lucky, maybe a nap will take the edge off his headache. 

Sasuke doesn’t remember falling asleep, but he wakes up to his phone vibrating again, though this time he feels certifiably worse. Like someone’s replaced all the air in his lungs with cotton balls and dropped a weight on his chest. 

He sits up in bed, propping himself up on his elbows as a coughing fit settles over him, stinging in his chest and throat. He blinks his eyes blearily once it passes, trying to pull the air back into his lungs. So much for a nap being _helpful._

His phone vibrates beside him, this time coming and going in a way that tells him he’s being texted. Repeatedly. _Incessantly._

Surprisingly, not all of the texts are from Naruto, but the incoming ones are. The clock at the top of the screen lets Sasuke know that he accidentally slept well into the afternoon, far later than he’d normally be comfortable with.

_are you feeling any better?_

_did you take medicine_

_sasukeeeeeeeeee :(_

Frustrated, Sasuke climbs out of bed, standing on unsteady feet with a hand against his nightstand to hold himself upright. He walks towards his bathroom, wasting no time turning on the faucet so he can splash his face in an attempt to wake himself up. He feels like, if he let himself, he could sleep the rest of the day away. It’s an appealing idea, but one he knows his body won’t appreciate tomorrow morning. 

His mouth feels unbearably dry, too, his tongue sticking to the roof of it. Irritated, he rinses it out to get rid of the feeling. When he catches his reflection in the mirror, he can see that he looks about as awful as he feels. Skin pale, face flushed, the bags under his eyes more prominent than he cares for. 

He knows what Itachi would say–– when you’re sick, you always feel worse in the morning, after you've just woken up. It might be true, but that doesn’t change the fact that he feels like garbage at this particular moment. 

Desperate for a change of pace, he turns away from the mirror and dials Naruto, pressing the phone to his ear. 

Naruto picks up on the first ring, and he somehow manages to sound both relieved and irritated at the same time when he crows, “Sasuke, you’re alive!” 

Sasuke has to clear his throat before he can talk, pressing the heel of his hand against his eye. “I _told_ you I was going to rest,” he tells him, voice scratchy. He forces himself to cough again in an attempt to break up whatever’s in his throat before he tries again. “I fell back asleep.”

“Did you take any medicine first?”

He didn’t. Sasuke doesn’t have any medicine in his apartment because he doesn’t get sick. Not usually, anyways. 

“No,” he admits to the receiver, unwilling to lie to him. Naruto makes an exasperated sound. “I told you, I fell back asleep.”

“You won’t get better if you don’t take care of yourself.” 

“It’s a cold, Naruto,” Sasuke tells him pointedly. “Not the plague.”

“Do you even _have_ any medicine?” Naruto asks, ignoring Sasuke's attempts to downplay his sickness. Something about the way Naruto says it tells Sasuke that he already knows the answer to his own question. He sighs, “I guess you’re not coming tonight, then.”

All he can think to say is, “Sorry.” 

They sit in silence for a second until Naruto says, “Don’t go back to sleep. Go drink some tea or something. I’ll text you.”

“I’ll make some tea. Scouts honor,” he says, if only to get rid of the nagging tone to Naruto’s voice. He rubs his wrist over his forehead. “You gonna get ready for tonight?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah, I guess I should.” 

Sasuke snorts softly, unable to fight off a small, wry smile. “I’ll let you go, then.” 

The call ends not long after that. Sasuke makes it a point to send Naruto a text once he’s moved into the kitchen, now clutching a lukewarm water bottle that stings his throat when he drinks. 

Sasuke doesn’t think too much of it when Naruto doesn’t answer right away. He already said he was going to be getting dressed, and he reasons that he probably doesn’t have his phone near him to check it for texts. It doesn’t matter. Sasuke doesn’t think about it. 

He settles on his couch, knees tucked up to his chest. He snags his blanket off the back of the cushion and drapes it over his shoulders, scrolling through Netflix just so he has something to do. 

Halfway into an episode of some show Sasuke isn't paying enough attention to, he gets another call from Naruto. He answers without looking away from the television. "I texted you. Did you not see it?" He doesn’t know what else would encourage Naruto to call him again, though it’s never a disappointment to hear from him. 

"I saw it," Naruto says, already seeming distracted. There's rustling on the other line that Sasuke can't quite distinguish, but he doesn’t pay it too much mind. "You feeling any better?" 

"Yes, in the last hour I've made a miraculous recovery," he says dryly, and throws in a cough for good measure. 

Naruto scoffs, though he doesn't sound particularly upset. "I'm just calling to let you know I'm almost there." 

Sasuke's brow furrows, eyes darting up to his wall clock. "What, to the karaoke place? Seems early." Naruto's the type to run late to things. _Must be excited,_ Sasuke thinks, feeling a twinge of annoyance that he smothers. 

He makes the mistake of knocking back another sip of water just as Naruto clarifies, "No, to your place." 

The words make him jump, water going down the wrong way that sends him into a coughing fit. He thinks he can hear Naruto ask if he’s alright, but Sasuke breezes past that, trying to catch his breath. “ _Why?_ ” 

“Because you’re sick, and I’m your friend, and I’m coming to check on you,” Naruto rattles off, laughing a little. Sasuke’s face feels hotter than it did before at the sound of it. “Don’t sound so surprised.”

“I’m sick,” he sputters stupidly, sitting up straighter on the sofa. Naruto just said that, he _knows_ that. “You can’t come over. And–– and you have that thing tonight.”

Naruto sing-songs, “Too late, I’m already almost there.” He doesn’t wait for Sasuke to respond before he says, “See you in a few!” And promptly hangs up. Sasuke is left gaping at his phone screen.

Sure enough, a few moments later, he sees the knob of his front door jiggle before Naruto’s blond head clears the door frame. He cranes his head, blue eyes immediately finding where Sasuke’s set himself up on the couch. Sasuke pretends he doesn’t notice the way those eyes seem to light up at the sight of him, or that his heart gives a distinctive _thump_ when Naruto's mouth splits into a smile.

“I regret giving you a house key,” Sasuke scolds in lieu of an actual greeting. 

Naruto only laughs, shaking a plastic bag at him. "That's no way to talk to someone bringing you gifts," he teases, toeing his shoes off before he steps fully into his apartment. 

They stand with only Sasuke's crappy coffee table between them, and Naruto cocks his head as he stares at him. It feels like forever since he's seen him last, but he knows it's only been a week or two. Time always seems to move slower when Naruto's not around to fill it. 

Sasuke bites back the urge to pull his blanket around himself tighter, instead only narrowing his eyes at his friend. 

Finally, Naruto says, "You look awful." 

Sasuke clicks his tongue, pointedly turning his face away from him. "Leave the stuff and go," he says, rubbing his thumb under his nose and hoping it comes away dry. It doesn't; he wipes it on his sleeve. _Gross._ "You're going to miss out on all the fun." 

"This can be fun, too," Naruto points out, though Sasuke severely doubts it. 

"You'll get sick." 

"Will not," Naruto crosses his arms over his chest, grinning at him. It reminds Sasuke of the way he felt when the sunlight came through his window, so bright it hurts. "I have an _excellent_ immune system. And you'd return the favor, if it was the other way around."

He's right, but Sasuke doesn't say that. He only presses his lips into a thin line and glares in his direction. 

When he doesn't answer, Naruto's expression shifts, his knowing smile turning into something more sly. "I can call Itachi instead, if you'd like," he suggests, feigning nonchalance. 

The words haven't even fully left Naruto's mouth before Sasuke snaps, " _No._ " As if the thought hasn’t already crossed his mind; he doesn’t have to think twice to know that Itachi would come if he called for him, would drop basically everything, which is as embarrassing as it is touching. 

The smug turn of Naruto’s smile tells Sasuke that he knows he has him cornered. Still, he won’t go down without a fight. “I can take care of myself, you know. I’m not _that_ sick.”

“I’m not leaving you alone,” Naruto tells him simply, shrugging his shoulders. For as stubborn as Sasuke can be, Naruto somehow manages to double that. They level each other with another stare, waiting for the other’s resolve to crumble. 

Sasuke takes the chance to consider his choices. Awful as he feels right now, he’d prefer to be alone above all else, but that annoyingly persistent look in Naruto’s eye tells him that isn’t really an option. He’d rather have Naruto over than have Itachi, but then, he’d choose Naruto over just about anyone. 

Still, he doesn’t know why Naruto would pick this over all the rest of their friends. 

“You can stay,” Sasuke decides, sounding none too pleased. Naruto all but punches the air in the excitement. “I’m not going to be very fun to talk to,” he warns.

“Sasuke, you’re never fun to talk to.”

Sasuke’s mouth curls into a scowl. “Just show me what’s in the stupid bag.”

Surprisingly, Naruto does as he's told. He wastes no time opening the bag, shuffling through a couple of different medicines and listing what they're for. "I don't know what you're sick with, so I just grabbed a couple of things," he explains. "We can figure it out together." 

Once he's sifted through the medicine, he sets a bottle of gatorade down on the coffee table noisily. Sasuke looks at it, then back up at Naruto, brow furrowed quizzically. 

Naruto doesn’t need any more prompting before he launches into his explanation. “I called Sakura while I was at the pharmacy, and she said it’s important that you stay hydrated. She also said orange juice was good because of the vitamin C, but they were out of it so I got this instead. I think I've heard people say electrolytes are good?” 

He talks so fast it makes Sasuke’s head feel like it's spinning, and all he can think to say is, “Of course you got me the orange flavor.”

The slight jab rolls right off Naruto, who laughs and lifts his chin up to the ceiling while he thinks. “Well, last time I went to the doctor, and I had to take a urine test, they made me drink _a lot_ of orange gatorade. I figured if it was doctor approved then it's good enough for you." 

It's such a long winded explanation, but Sasuke can't help but feel touched, in a weird way. The urge of a smile pulls at the corner of his lips, but he only sucks in a breath and holds out his palm. 

"Is that the only gift you got me?" He asks, wiggling his fingers impatiently. Naruto passes the bottle to him, and their hands don't touch. Not that Sasuke cares. He unscrews the cap to take a sip. 

Naruto rummages through the bag again, and pulls something else out. “I also got you fuzzy socks.”

How ridiculous. Sasuke loves him. 

Seeming pleased with himself, Naruto circles around the coffee table towards the couch. Sasuke stops him with a hand held up, making the blond pause mid-step. 

"What?" 

"You can't sit next to me," Sasuke says stubbornly, gesturing towards the empty chair adjacent to the couch. Naruto's attention flickers between the seat and Sasuke, a look of disbelief on his face. "You'll get sick." 

Naruto's always been overly affectionate, always clinging closer than he needs to be and latching onto Sasuke when he can. Cutting him off from that must be like cutting off a limb, but Sasuke holds firm. He doesn't want to be held responsible for Naruto catching something. 

Naruto looks like he wants to argue, but he doesn't. He turns back and sinks into the chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "Happy?" He asks sarcastically. 

"Immensely." 

Naruto breathes out a laugh, shifting in the seat and turning towards the television. "What are you watching, anyways?" 

"I have no idea." Sasuke follows his example, pulling his legs up under him and sipping more of his gatorade. He hasn't been following along with the show since it started, and he's in no condition to recall whatever's been playing out on screen. 

Wordlessly and without looking away from the television, Naruto holds out his hand expectantly. Sasuke tosses him the remote without any further prompting, and Naruto doesn't waste any time finding something else to watch, complaining lightly about Sasuke's lack of taste in good television. The insult means very little coming from someone emotionally invested in _The Bachelor._

They aren't really talking, aren't even really looking at each other, but having Naruto here somehow manages to shift the atmosphere. Sasuke feels far from cured, but he does feel better, less alone. 

He'd say it outloud if he didn't feel like it would bring out that stupid grin on Naruto's face. 

Every once in a while, Naruto's phone buzzes in his lap. Sasuke watches from the corner of his eye as he unlocks his phone. Naruto doesn't say anything, but his mouth curves into a smile when he types his reply. 

It doesn't mean anything... Until it keeps happening. Then, every notification pinging across Naruto's lockscreen needles Sasuke with a mix of guilt and frustration. His attention focuses on Naruto’s fingers as they move across his screen, and something tightens in Sasuke’s chest.

Naruto shouldn't be here, not when the rest of their friends are out trying to have fun. Sasuke’s known him long enough to know that Naruto’s this kind to a fault. He lunges at every opportunity to help someone else, even when it’s at his own expense. He can’t help himself. 

The side of Naruto's mouth curls up, exhaling an amused sound through his nose as he types. Sasuke's stomach clenches.

He also knows what Naruto’s like when he likes someone. 

Sasuke knows he shouldn’t feel jealous. He’s lucky, and he should be grateful; there’s no one else like Naruto, no one who’s even half as selfless and kind hearted. For all the people Sasuke might call his _friends_ , Naruto’s the only one who’d pick him like this, constantly and consistently. 

And still, jealousy sits with him like a lump in his stomach. It's a hot, ugly feeling. One that Sasuke is used to pushing away, because he's made peace with the fact that Naruto isn't interested in him like that. 

This cold must leave Sasuke with less patience than usual, because he doesn't think before he's saying, "Wouldn't you rather be hanging out with the others? What about Hinata?" He regrets the words the moment they're out, but not enough for him to walk them back. 

Naruto twists to look at him, brows raised in confusion before his expression wrinkles into one of annoyance. Sasuke holds his gaze, unflinching despite his own embarrassment. 

"If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't have come," he deadpans, looking at Sasuke like he's an idiot. He's probably not far off. "Besides, it's not like you would've asked anyone to come help you." 

Sasuke frowns, mouth pressed into a thin line. He turns back to the television, but his skin prickles as he feels Naruto watching him. "If you're sure," is all he says. 

He waits for Naruto to follow suit, to look away from him and let the conversation die. Instead, he continues to watch Sasuke for a few seconds, as if he's the most compelling thing in the room. 

Finally, he says, "How are you feeling?" 

Sasuke answers truthfully, curling deeper into himself. "Cold." 

"Is the heat on?" 

"I don't think so." 

Naruto pulls himself up, stretching his arms over his head, like he's been sitting still for hours. "I'll go check," he volunteers, crossing the living room towards the thermostat. Sasuke takes the opportunity to watch him pass, a familiar lump forming in his throat when he does. "Have you eaten anything today?" 

"No," Sasuke sighs. A hum fills his apartment as the air conditioner shifts off, but he shudders anyways. 

Naruto's head pokes around the corner, smiling again. "I'll make you something. Is ramen okay?” 

“I’ll let it slide this once,” he says wryly, pushing up to his feet with a grunt. 

Sasuke sinks into a seat at his kitchen table, folding himself in half almost immediately to rest his cheek against the wood. Naruto looks at him and stifles a laugh. Sasuke feels his hand come up to ruffle his hair. He’d swat him away if it didn’t mean he’d have to move an arm away from under his blanket. 

Besides, the touch feels nice; he closes his eyes instead. 

“Is the instant kind okay?” Naruto's thumb smooths a piece of hair down, against the nape of his neck. Sasuke might fall asleep if he decides to keep this up.

“Unless you’ve been hiding some masterful chef skills from me.” 

“It’ll only take a minute, then,” Naruto assures him, and then the touch is gone. Sasuke pretends not to miss it, tucking his arms under him to cushion his head. 

Naruto's right; only a handful of moments pass before he's setting the cup in front of Sasuke, before he's pulling out the chair beside Sasuke with his foot and sitting beside him. He can't bring himself to move just yet, limbs feeling heavy. 

"Sit up," Naruto tells him, nudging at Sasuke's leg with his toes. "It'll get cold and then it'll defeat the purpose of eating something _warm_ and _nutritious_." 

Sasuke cracks an eye open to glare at him. "This is _not_ nutritious," he mutters, but he complies, sitting up and grabbing the chopsticks from where Naruto's placed them beside him.

The steam from the ramen is too hot on his face, though it's a welcome shift from the continuous shivers running up and down his spine. He's not particularly hungry, and the only part of this that's really appealing to him is the broth more than the noodles and all their fixings. But Naruto would cry blasphemy if he didn't polish the whole thing off. 

If Sasuke didn't feel like shit right now he'd probably feel more bothered by Naruto just sitting there and watching him eat, but he can't bring himself to scrounge up enough embarrassment to say something. He digs in. 

"Sasuke?" He hums a response around the rim of the cup. "Do you still feel cold?" 

He sets the cup back down, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Yes." 

"The heat's been on for a bit," Naruto says, mouth curving into a frown. "Do you think you have a fever?" 

Sasuke glances at him with narrowed eyes, knowing Naruto means well, but his patience is too thin. "I thought that was a given," he deadpans. 

Naruto breezes past his tone, hurtling into his next question. "Do you have a thermometer?" He takes in the look Sasuke's giving him and sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Of course you don't." 

"Don't think I need to remind you that I don't usually get sick," Sasuke says pointedly, folding over to lay his head back against the table. All the warmth from eating the ramen is starting to leech away, cold settling over him and into his bones again. He shivers. 

"It wouldn't kill you to be prepared," Naruto retorts, and then there's a screech as he scoots his chair back enough for him to stand. "Sit up, I want to check your temperature."

Sasuke clicks his tongue but does as he's asked, slouching in the seat. "Demanding," he mutters under his breath, tilting his head up to look at Naruto. 

Naruto's fingers are a little calloused and a little warm when they brush Sasuke's bangs back. Sasuke feels his eyes slide shut again, leaning forward just slightly into the touch. 

Soothingly, so soothingly, Naruto combs away his hair. Sasuke has to suppress a sigh. He's not sure when all this sudden sleepiness crept back up on him, but he nearly misses it when Naruto murmurs, "Don't freak out, okay?" 

The question _what?_ is on the tip of his tongue, but he can't seem to get his mouth to move the way he wants it to. His lashes flutter open just in time to see Naruto leaning in, eyes closed and mouth pursed just slightly. Like he's coming in for a kiss. 

Sasuke's heart leaps into his throat, jerking away from Naruto's touch and pushing both hands against his abdomen in an attempt to put space between them. He nearly knocks himself out of his chair with the effort, the jump making his head spin. "What are you–– you're going to get _sick!_ " 

Surprisingly, his near-violent reaction only makes Naruto laugh. "I told you not to freak out!" He says, steadying himself with a hand on the kitchen table. "I was just going to check your temperature since you can't be _bothered_ to buy a thermometer." 

"Use the back of your hand like anyone else!" 

Naruto snickers again, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "Your lips are supposed to be more accurate than the back of your hand. Iruka used to do it for me all the time. Don't be a baby." 

Sasuke's cheeks feel unbearably warm now, and he doubts it's the fever. He doesn't know what he did to deserve this, but he thinks it's high time he starts repenting for it. 

His silence must go on too long because something prompts Naruto to say, "I'll throw in a 'no homo' if it makes you feel better." 

Sasuke scowls, broken out of his stupor. "Shut up." 

Naruto grins at him, still too bright. "Relax, Sasuke. I just wanna feel if you're feverish." 

Irritated but unsure of what else to do, Sasuke waves his hand in a small gesture for him to continue. Naruto is still smiling when he leans in again, wearing this warm expression that settles somewhere low in Sasuke's stomach. He never knows what to make of that look. 

He moves faster this time, or maybe it just _feels_ faster when Sasuke is more aware of what’s about to happen. Naruto's fingers keep Sasuke's hair out of his eyes, and his lips are warm when they press against his forehead, lingering there for half a second. 

Sasuke has the runaway thought of Naruto really kissing him, holding his face and running his hands through his hair, and immediately squashes it. Embarrassed, he leans back the same time Naruto does, trying to hide the redness of his face in his shoulder. 

Naruto doesn't seem to notice. He pulls back with a sigh, arms crossing over his chest as he considers Sasuke. "I think you do have a fever," he says, oblivious as ever to the thoughts bouncing around in Sasuke's skull. "I'm going to text Sakura again." 

He turns and leaves the kitchen, off to go find his phone where he left it in the living room. Sasuke watches him, shoving down the urge to smack his head against the kitchen table and knock himself out cold. He allows himself another minute to collect himself before he follows Naruto. He crumples onto the couch as soon as he can, tucking his legs up with him and laying his head against the back of it.

Naruto sits beside him before Sasuke can tell him to not come so close, to take residence back up in the recliner instead, but he can't find it in himself to usher him away. He settles into the corner of the couch, worn soft and wrinkled and too comfortable. 

The television is back on; Naruto must've picked another movie. Sasuke tries to focus on that instead of the handful of inches between him and Naruto, but even that seems to get away from him halfway through the film. He can hardly keep his eyes open, blinking heavily at the screen. 

Finally, when it gets to be too much, he nudges Naruto with his toes, heavy lidded. "Think I'm gonna take a nap," he tells him, already halfway there. In the back of his mind, he thinks about how this might be one of the worst ways Naruto could choose to spend his Saturday night. Stuck watching Sasuke sleep and having to deal with his attitude. He adds, "Sorry." 

Sasuke's eyes are already closed, unable to make out Naruto's face, but he hears him clicking his tongue in disapproval. "Don't apologize," Naruto chastises. Sasuke still feels bad. 

He'll make it up to him. Once he feels more like himself and less like a ghost version.

Not for the first time today, Sasuke wakes up feeling worse than when he left off, and to the sound of Naruto speaking to him. 

"Sasuke," he says, tone soft and coaxing. Sasuke grunts in response, twisting to press his face into the fabric of the couch and ignoring the way his body aches in protest. He screws his eyes shut in a vain attempt to pull himself back under into sleep. "C'mon, Sasuke. You have to take your medicine." 

Sasuke tries to ignore him, the way Naruto sings his name at him and raps his knuckles against his leg in an attempt to get his attention, but being sick has rendered his patience wafer thin. He gives in, twists until he's on his back, head cushioned under the armrest of the couch, and looks at Naruto. 

There’s a warmth against his legs, one that he’s fairly sure wasn’t there before. Sasuke shifts again, just slightly, and realizes he's stretched them out over Naruto’s lap. More than that, Naruto’s rubbing his leg, thumb moving in circles against his thigh, slow and soothing. 

Sasuke's heart is lodged up in his throat as he watches Naruto's fingers, pulse loud in his ears. It's the same sort of casual affection Naruto always hands out, but his touch is searing now, and it takes all of his effort not to look away. 

"How do you feel?" 

"Awful," Sasuke tells him, the word coming out scratchy and painful. His throat burns; every time he wakes up again, it's like someone's dialed his illness back up to eleven. “I just want to keep sleeping.”

Naruto snorts, still dragging his hand up and down Sasuke’s thigh mindlessly. “You’re whiny when you get sick,” he comments, ignoring the glare Sasuke throws his way. “Well, I hate to break it to you, but I’m not letting you fall back asleep until you’ve had some more fluids, too.”

Sasuke wrinkles his nose, finally tearing his eyes away and tipping his head back with a long groan. 

“Up, up,” Naruto chastises, patting Sasuke’s leg incessantly until he kicks at his middle half heartedly. “If you don’t sit up, you’ll start coughing and you’ll choke on your drink, and then where will we be?” 

“You talk too much,” Sasuke says but he pushes himself up anyways, despite the way his body protests as the movement. He maneuvers himself until he’s upright and beside Naruto.

He’s sure it’s because of his fever, but Naruto is radiating heat. The idea of keeping him at arm's length now is the farthest thing in his mind, when all Sasuke wants to do is lean on him and suck some of that warmth up. Selfishly, he scoots until they’re pressed arm to arm, and shudders. 

Naruto presses the small cup of medicine into Sasuke’s open hand, already measured out for him. It’s sickeningly sweet in Sasuke's mouth when he knocks it back, making him stick his tongue out in distaste. 

“ _Ugh._ ” 

“Gross?” 

“Yeah,” Sasuke says, handing the cup back to him and sinking against the back of the couch. Naruto slips him the bottle of gatorade instead, now at room temperature after sitting out on the table. Sasuke holds it limply in his hand, staring down at the half empty bottle. 

"I couldn't remember which fever reducer doesn't taste terrible," Naruto explains, 

They lapse into silence, shoulder to shoulder with one another. Sasuke has the urge to lay his head on Naruto’s shoulder, to close his eyes and just get really comfortable. Naruto's hands have long since moved away from Sasuke's legs, but the memory sits at the forefront of his mind, making another lump grow in his throat. 

But before he can really play with the idea of curling in close, Naruto’s shifting and moving. Up, and away. Sasuke is moving before he can think it over, lunging up and grabbing onto a fistful of Naruto's t-shirt. 

Naruto immediately freezes in place, twisting to meet Sasuke's gaze with raised brows. "Are you okay?" he asks, forehead wrinkled with concern.

Anything Sasuke might've said dies on his tongue, embarrassment trickling in rather quickly. He let's go of his shirt, flexing his fingers in his lap. There is no excuse or reason for him to keep Naruto from moving, except for the fact that he's warm and Sasuke doesn't _want_ him to. 

"Just–– stay," Sasuke manages to get out. He hates how awkward it sounds, even to his own ears. Naruto gives him a sidelong stare, quiet. Sasuke hates that too. "Don't move yet." 

Naruto blinks at him once, twice, before his mouth curls into a small, curious smile. "Alright," he agrees, not pressing the subject any further. He leans back against the couch, the way he was before, and asks, "Better?" 

Sasuke knows he'll regret it tomorrow, when he feels better, but right now he'd rather indulge himself, just a little. He reclines back, tucking his chin to his chest and replies, “Yeah. Sorry.”

“Stop apologizing,” Naruto tells him, reaching out to pick the blanket up from where it fell onto the floor. He stretches it over Sasuke’s lap, part of it over his own legs too. “Just get comfortable, okay? I want you to be comfortable.”

 _Stop saying things like that,_ Sasuke wants to say, feeling his stomach clench at the sincerity in his tone. He wraps his arms around himself, trying to keep warm. 

Naruto shifts beside him, a little closer, and Sasuke feels him wrap an arm over his shoulder and cradle the side of his head. Sasuke goes still, holding his breath, and Naruto gently guides his head until it rests on his shoulder. 

He's still not really breathing when Naruto says, voice low and soft, "Is this alright?" 

It shouldn't be, but it is. Sasuke breathes out, nodding minutely and closing his eyes. He curls in a touch closer, heart thumping against his ribs as he does. He thinks Naruto would let him do this again, even when he’s not sick, but Sasuke can’t imagine allowing himself to be that selfish. 

Naruto doesn’t move his hand away from the side of his head, instead combing his fingers through Sasuke’s hair and scratching his scalp gently. It’s very soothing; Naruto had said he wouldn’t let Sasuke fall back asleep just yet, but it feels like he’s fighting a losing battle at this rate. 

He doesn’t know how long they sit there like that, but by the time Naruto’s untangling himself from Sasuke he thinks it’s over too soon. He has to bite his tongue to keep from stopping him again, sitting up alongside him. 

"Sorry, I know you're tired. You probably shouldn't keep falling asleep on the couch," Naruto half-laughs, rubbing his own eyes. "C'mon, I'll help you to your room." 

Sasuke takes Naruto’s outstretched hand to pull himself upright, teetering on his just slightly. “I can walk just fine,” he says, words trailing off into an ill-timed yawn. Naruto ignores his protests, keeping so close to him that Sasuke’s already bumping into him with each step. 

“Are you staying the night?” Sasuke asks, eyes catching on the clock against the wall. It’s getting late. The whole day feels like it’s been wasted. 

Naruto hums, tipping his head from side to side as he considers. “I can go home, if you want me to,” he says, slow like he’s still thinking it over. “Do you want me to ask Sakura to come by and check on you in the morning?”

Sasuke furrows his brow. “Sakura doesn’t have a key,” he tells him, then adds, “I only gave _you_ a key.”

Naruto pauses mid-step, glancing at Sasuke. Sasuke pauses, too, meeting his gaze and trying to decipher it. When Naruto doesn’t say anything, Sasuke says, “You can stay here, if you want. You don’t have to.” 

Whatever spell was on him breaks. Naruto turns his head away to look down the hall. “I’ll stay. Definitely won’t be the first time I’ve had to crash on your couch.”

“Right.”

Sasuke's bed is still unmade from what he climbed out of it in the late afternoon, and Naruto wastes no time straightening his comforter over him once he's settled down again. Not for the first time tonight, Sasuke finds his thoughts drifting back to the fact that he doesn't think anyone else would do this for him–– put him first and subject themselves to a day of whatever all this has been. Pick him over the pretty girl Naruto's _definitely_ got a crush on. 

He wiggles an arm free from under his blanket to grab onto Naruto's shirt again, tugging it to get his attention. "Hey." 

Naruto turns and raises his brows in question. "Hey," he chirps back. 

"Thank you," Sasuke tells him, uncurling his fingers from Naruto's shirt and resting it back over the covers. He elaborates, "For today, and everything." 

Naruto blinks down at him before his mouth splits into a grin. "Aw, who knew being sick made you all sentimental," he teases, patting the back of Sasuke's hand goodnaturedly. 

His joking only frustrates Sasuke, swatting Naruto's hand away. "Stop, Naruto. I'm being serious," he says, frowning. He wants him to understand what he means. 

There's a shift in Naruto's expression then, the playfulness making way for something softer, more sincere. Sasuke's chest feels tighter at the sight of it. 

"Okay," Naruto agrees, leaning over and sweeping the hair out of Sasuke's eyes again in a painfully gentle gesture. "Seriously, then. You don't have to thank me, Sasuke. I love you, y'know?" 

It's far from the first time Naruto said that sort of thing, but something about _how_ he says it makes Sasuke's heart squeeze in his chest. Like he really means it. Like it's for Sasuke's ears alone. 

Sasuke meets Naruto's eyes, sees the small smile on his face, and smiles back. "Yeah," he murmurs, equally as quiet. "I love you too, Naruto." 

A long silence passes then, and Naruto spends it studying Sasuke's face. There's a wrinkle between his brow as he drags his attention over him, wearing some sort of unreadable emotion. 

Something about the way he's staring makes Sasuke's stomach curl nervously. He turns his face away, focusing his attention to a spot on his wall, but he feels the phantom weight of Naruto's eyes still on him. He swallows and says, "I'll call you if I need you." 

Naruto doesn't move for half a second longer, still suspended half over him before he pushes himself away. "Right," he agrees, sounding far off. "I'll leave my ringer on so you don't have to shout." 

Sasuke fights the urge to turn and look at Naruto as he goes, but he sits stubbornly, eyes elsewhere. He thinks he should say something else, but his heart drumming in his chest drowns out all other thoughts. 

He's still tired when Naruto shuts the door behind him, but the lump in his throat keeps him up longer than he'd like. 

In the morning, Sasuke finds Naruto asleep on his couch, curled up and face pressed into the cushions. Sasuke feels his stomach swoop low as he looks over his sleeping expression, mouth pressed into a thin line. The awkward note they left the night on still sits at the forefront of his mind, only adding to how _off_ he feels. 

Sasuke hovers there for a minute, contemplating if he should wake Naruto, before he continues into the kitchen. He’s been enough of a thorn in his side as it is. 

Besides, he tells himself as he wanders around the kitchen, setting a pot of water to boil. 

It wasn’t _that_ awkward, was it? Everything’s fine. It was just a long night for the both of them. 

He turns and sets two mugs down by the kettle, wincing at the noisy clatter of ceramic against the countertop. But he presses on and adds enough sugar to both of their cups, making sure to put in more for Naruto and his ridiculous sweet tooth. 

Tired, Sasuke rubs his wrist against his forehead. He still feels sick, too congested and stuffed up to be anywhere close to well, but there’s an improvement. It would feel more like one if his stomach would stop turning itself over again and again and _again_. 

He hears Naruto stumble inside the kitchen before he sees him, footsteps loud against the hardwood floor. Sasuke forces himself to suck in a breath, white knuckle gripping onto both mugs and he turns. 

“Good morning,” he says. 

“Hi. How do you feel?” 

Sasuke shrugs his shoulders noncommittally before handing Naruto his mug. “Better, I think. Less feverish, but I could do without all this,” he explains, gesturing towards himself with his now free hand like it’ll illustrate all his congestion. 

A wry smile finds its way across Naruto’s face, and the sight of it soothes some of the knots in Sasuke’s stomach. “I’ll go get your medicine,” Naruto tells him, setting his mug down on the kitchen table. 

“I’ll pour the coffee.” 

“Don’t cough in it or anything.” 

Sasuke rolls his eyes. “Wow, way to ruin my morning plans,” he says dryly, turning back to the pot and waving Naruto off. 

A few moments later they’re both seated at the kitchen table, sipping their coffees in silence. The heat of it burns Sasuke’s throat when he swallows, but it’s a welcome sting. The quiet, though, is less welcome. 

He can tell something is on Naruto’s mind, sees it in the purse of his lips and the way he’s staring at nothing. Sasuke wants to ask. He _should_ ask. 

Naruto beats him to it. “So, uh, about last night,” he starts. Sasuke can’t help but wince. 

He attempts to hide his nerves behind the rim of his coffee mug, taking a long drink before he fixes Naruto with a long stare. “What about last night?” 

Naruto looks away first, tracing idle patterns on the wood of the table. “You said something last night. Before bed,” he murmurs, eyes flickering up to Sasuke’s before he’s focusing elsewhere again. 

Sasuke knows what he’s talking about. How could he not? Still, he presses, “What did I say?”

“That you loved me.” Naruto’s voice is so soft when he says the words. Sasuke hates himself for the way his heart squeezes at the sound. 

There’s two options here, Sasuke knows. Tell the truth, or pretend it’s not what it seems. He hardly thinks of himself as a coward, but to tell Naruto the truth seems like more than he can bear. 

“Oh, that?” Sasuke says, ignoring the bitter taste on his tongue. He’s the one who can’t look Naruto in the eye now, chest tight. “We’ve been friends for years, Naruto. It’s not a big deal.”

“Right, of course,” Naruto says hastily, coughing out a laugh that hardly sounds genuine. “It just caught me off guard, cause you don’t… say it, all the time.” 

Guilt needles at Sasuke when he hears that. He grips his own mug too tight. “That doesn’t mean it’s not true.”

“I know that,” Naruto assures him, lowering his eyes back to the table. There’s still a pinch between his brows, a tightness to his shoulders. He adds, half under his breath, “I just shouldn’t get my hopes up.” 

“Yeah.” Sasuke’s nodding before the words really register with him, and then he feels them sink in like cold water. He whips his head up to look at Naruto, eyes narrowed. “Wait, wait–– what does that mean?” 

The look Naruto gives him is one of confusion, brows arched and mouth twisted into a frown. "You know what I mean," he says, maddeningly, only raising more questions to the front of Sasuke's mind. "C'mon Sasuke, don't make me say it."

Sasuke sits up in his seat, leaning forward like it'll help piece this all together. So many words and questions fight for his attention but all he manages to say is, " _Naruto._ " 

The blond all but throws his hands up, something in his expression going sour as he regards him. "I already tried once before. It's just not going to work out." Sasuke's mouth opens and closes as he tries to process this, more confused than before. Naruto rolls his eyes a little. "I'm serious, just let it be. My feelings aren't hurt anymore." 

"Naruto," Sasuke says again, firmer this time. His head is spinning over what he _thinks_ Naruto could be implying, but–– "I don't have any idea what you're talking about." 

Naruto winces this time, sucking in a breath between his teeth before he laughs humorlessly. It’s a terrible sound. "Okay, ow. I'll admit it, you forgetting my confession does sting a little––" 

"–– _Confession?_ " Sasuke cuts him off, voice high pitched and incredulous. His ears feel like they're ringing, mouth and tongue drier than he thinks they’ve ever been. "You're calling last night a confession?" 

Naruto makes a harsh sound, looking in the other direction as if he can’t bear to see him for another second. “ _No,_ no, Sasuke I just–– clearly it wasn’t that important, alright? Let it go.” He says it with a tone of finality, but the hurt in his voice loud to Sasuke’s ears. 

He pushes to stand up, and Sasuke finds himself leaning forward to stop him so quickly he almost loses his balance. “Wait,” he practically yells, surprised by his own urgency. He needs Naruto to stay, to explain this to him. “I’m not making fun of you, Naruto, please. What are you talking about?”

For a moment Naruto doesn't speak. He looks at Sasuke, really looks at him, before he sighs and sinks back into his chair. He bounces his leg against the floor nervously before he starts again. 

"Don't you remember? It was back at Ino's party last year," he begins, eyes narrowing at what Sasuke can only assume is the bewildered expression on his face. "I said that you would be a good boyfriend, that we'd be... good together. And you got mad." 

And the thing is, Sasuke does remember. He remembers the party, remembers sitting arm to arm with Naruto on her back porch sharing a bad drink, and remembers Naruto making that joke. What Sasuke _thought_ was a joke. 

_“You know, Sasuke, I think you’d be a pretty good boyfriend.” He’d said. Sasuke scoffed, said something he doesn’t remember, dismissing the remark. And then Naruto had paused and said, “I don’t care what anyone else says. Sometimes I think that you and I might be a good fit.”_

And Naruto had been looking at him with those stupid, honest blue eyes, and was smiling at him in that way he does, the way that makes his heart feel like it’s skipped multiple beats in succession, and Sasuke had––

“You were just teasing,” Sasuke says, near pleading. He feels like he’s drowning now, mind trying to wrap itself around the fact that _Naruto had tried to ask him out._ And he thinks Sasuke turned him down. 

Naruto tucks his chin to his chest, inspecting his own fingernails in an act of nonchalance. The blush staining his face gives him away. “I––I was trying to be lighthearted about it, but I meant it.”

Sasuke leans back in his seat, tongue tied and head spinning. He digs his nails into his palms, trying to focus through the whirlwind of thoughts bouncing around his skull. He doesn’t even know where to start. 

Finally, he asks, “Does it matter? Aren’t you talking to Hinata?” Because that’s what matters here, isn’t it? That Naruto found someone else, that right now he’s interested in someone who isn’t Sasuke. 

The look Naruto throws his way somehow manages to make Sasuke feel like an idiot, even though he felt very secure in his conclusion. “You think I like _Hinata_?” He asks, incredulous. The tone makes Sasuke’s own face flush, thoroughly embarrassed.

“You wouldn’t shut up about her! You were going to bring her to karaoke last night!”

“She likes Kiba, Sasuke!” 

“Well, you never told me that!” 

Naruto groans, rubbing both his hands over his face. “I’m telling you, Sasuke, it’s fine,” he tells him, sounding very tired. “I’ve already made peace with the fact that you’re not interested, okay?” 

"Stop, Naruto, wait," he rambles, teetering on the edge of begging. There’s a finality to those words, and it makes Sasuke feel like all the air in his lungs is choked out of him. It frightens him; he doesn't want to put a lid on this. 

Naruto groans again, the sound muffled. "Please, Sasuke, this is really embarrassing to talk about with you," he mumbles against his fingers, head bowed. 

There's a distinctive lump in his throat when Sasuke pulls his seat closer to Naruto's, fighting all the rational parts of himself that want to pull away instead. 

"You're serious, then?" He asks, and hears the insecurity in his own voice. He has to know; he has to be sure. Before he makes a fool of himself. "You want me?" 

Naruto peeks at him between his fingers before resting them back on the table. His posture is rigid, clearly uncomfortable and so different from how he usually seems. "I don't know why you're so surprised, but yes. God, yes, Sasuke." 

Heat fills Sasuke to the brim hearing that, like his fever has returned to him in full force. He licks the corner of his lips nervously, wanting to reach out and cover Naruto's hand with his own. He doesn't, not yet. 

Instead, he forces himself to breathe deep, telling himself he won't regret what he says next. "I didn't think you meant it, back then. If I knew you were serious, then I wouldn't have––I wouldn't have reacted like that." 

That sits between them for a beat before Naruto turns to look at him, attention undivided. "So, what about now?" he asks, low and slow. "How do you feel now, knowing that I… meant what I said." 

Sasuke has spent a lot of time thinking about this, about what it would be like to tell Naruto how he feels. He's spent double that time pushing those thoughts down and out instead, because he never thought any of it would amount to this–– Naruto, sitting in front of him, asking him. Naruto admitting that he wants him, after spending half his weekend doting on him. 

None of those half formed confessions included Sasuke being sick and unshowered and certifiably gross. He pushes on anyways. 

"Naruto, I need you to listen to me," he begins, nerves alight in every part of him. "Because I'm only saying this once. Don't ask me to repeat myself, alright?" 

It's Naruto who turns in his seat this time, coming closer until their knees knock together. "I'm listening," he says. The words come slow and suspicious and maybe, maybe hopeful. 

They stare at one another, Naruto’s blue eyes bright and expectant and piercing. Sasuke can feel his heart clawing at his throat as the realization of what he’s about to do sinks in fully. Committing to saying it outloud makes it no less frightening to actually do so, and putting his feelings into words has never been Sasuke's strong suit. 

Still, he has to try. He owes Naruto that much, more than he owes it to himself. 

Sasuke says, "You're wrong, about me. I'm––I am interested. I've _been_ interested." Naruto's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, but Sasuke moves past that, not willing to lose momentum. He wants to say it fully, so that his feelings won’t be misconstrued again. "I like you, Naruto. More than like, actually. And I have for a while." 

"You _what_?" Is all Naruto manages to say. 

Sasuke scowls at him, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't ask me to say it again. I told you to listen," he snaps at him. He hates the discomfort rising in him, but he can't look away from Naruto. He wants to see his reaction. _Like watching a car crash._

Naruto slumps back in his seat, exhaling a little incredulous laugh. "So this whole time… you did mean it last night." He says, but it's less accusatory and more gleeful. The grin he shoots at Sasuke has him flustered, uncomfortable under the attention. He still can't look away from him. "You don't just like me, Sasuke. You _love_ me!" 

"That can change," Sasuke deadpans before he can think to deny what’s been said. Naruto’s smile only grows. 

A thought seems to strike Naruto then, making him blink and consider Sasuke sitting before him. He leans forward again, catching Sasuke's gaze and leaving him unable to look away. "You know I love you too, right, Sasuke? I really meant it. Not just last night, but everytime," he confesses, the words spilling out of him, urgent and warm. 

There's nothing eloquent Sasuke can say to that. He feels all other thoughts fall away, left only with an unbearable heat pressing in on him from all angles. "Say it again." 

Naruto’s expression turns into something cheeky. "What happened to not repeating ourselves?" 

"Shut up," Sasuke says, mouth twitching with the urge to smile. "Say it again. _Please._ " 

Naruto huffs through his nose though he seems far from bothered. "Well, since you asked nicely." He leans in, like he's going to tell him a secret. Sasuke can't look away. "I love you. I'm _in_ love with you." 

This time, Sasuke can't fight the smile, the corners of his mouth upturned as he looks Naruto over. A small voice wonders if he's dreaming, making this up. He decides that for once he doesn't care. 

"So what now?" Naruto asks, dropping his voice down to something lower but still undeniably playful. "Am I your _boyfriend_?" There's an emphasis on the word, Naruto dragging the syllables out cutely. 

It's stupid, but Sasuke feels the corner of his mouth twitch into a smile, chest tight as he pushes back a snort. He presses the back of his hand against his mouth, turning away even as Naruto slides closer.

“You’re _blushing_ ,” Naruto says, like he’s half in awe of that fact. Sasuke’s face manages to feel even warmer. 

He scowls. “I’m not, I’m just sick.” 

"I don't believe you," Naruto whispers playfully, reaching out to cover Sasuke’s hand with his own. Sasuke’s pulse jumps, and he fights the urge to pull away as Naruto’s thumb drags itself over the ridges of his knuckles. His mouth feels dry. “I think you owe me now, you know.” 

Sasuke raises his brows, looking up from their joined hands towards Naruto’s sly, grinning face. He narrows his eyes at him suspiciously. “For what exactly?”

“You said you’ve liked me for a long time and I’ve been sitting here, heartbroken, for, like, a year,” he points out, though he hardly looks broken up about it now. “So if you want to rub my shoulders or something that would be nice.” 

Sasuke blinks at him, once, twice, before he breaks into laughter. It makes his throat hurt, but he can’t stop. “I’m the one who’s sick, Naruto. I’m not taking care of _you_ ,” he tells him, shaking his head. 

Naruto does his best to look offended, but he’s smiling too. “Sakura told me you can die of a broken heart, you know. And if that’s true then I’ve been on the edge for months.” His fingers have changed their course, moving to clasp palms instead of running over the back of his hand. His hand is warm as it presses against Sasuke’s. 

“I think you’ll be fine.” 

“Something else, then.”

Sasuke tips his head to the side, curious. “And what would that be?”

“Can I kiss you?” His voice lowers to a whisper, something more serious. 

Sasuke's grip tightens on Naruto's hand, breath catching. There's still a glint to his eyes as he searches Sasuke's face for permission, but he makes no moves. 

He wants to say yes, but–– "I'm still sick, Naruto." 

It's a flimsy excuse, because the truth is that if Naruto kisses him once, he doesn't think that'll be enough. But Sasuke can't bring himself to say that outloud. 

"Just once," Naruto says softly. "I have a good immune system, remember?" He grins at him again. Sasuke is nearly positive that Naruto knows what that smile does to him, because he feels his resolve slipping away from him, too fast for his liking. It has to be purposeful. 

Still… "Just once," Sasuke agrees, feeling the regret creep up on him but losing it under the waves of excitement and nerves. Naruto lights up so fast it feels blinding to look at, but he keeps his attention steadfast. 

Sasuke's face is warm, but Naruto's palm is even warmer where he cups his face, leaning towards him like there's a magnet tying them together. His mouth is warm, a little chapped, and Sasuke can feel the curve of his smile against his lips when he presses in. Sasuke's been kissed before––it's nothing new or novel––but the fact that it's _Naruto_ is enough to send his stomach into knots. 

It's Naruto's fingers in his hair, Naruto's knees bumping into his where he's crowding into Sasuke's space, Naruto's mouth curved into a smile against his own, Naruto, Naruto, _Naruto._

A sigh slips out, and it takes Sasuke half a second to realize it came from him. He thinks, _How embarrassing,_ but Naruto grins wider, pressing another kiss to the corner of Sasuke's mouth as he leans back. Sasuke fingers twitch against Naruto's palm, feeling the urge to keep him close rise up in him faster than he can process it. 

"See?" Naruto says cheekily, thumb smoothing in an arc over his cheek. "One kiss, and I'm perfectly fine." 

Sasuke snorts. "Incredible. You're a paragon of health," he mutters, unable to tear his eyes away from Naruto's mouth. Stupidly, he adds, "What's one more?" 

"Well, you _do_ owe me." 

"Shut up," Sasuke says, hand sliding free of Naruto's grasp to instead fist the front of his shirt. "Come closer." 

" _Needy,_ " Naruto laughs, but he leans forward obediently. One more kiss trickles into two, and then three, and after that Sasuke doesn't bother to keep count. 

The coffee goes cold, and neither of them cares. 

"Everything hurts," Naruto whines, leaning his full weight against the back of Sasuke's couch a day later. He's got a spare blanket tangled around his legs and tissues littered around him in a way that would be funny if he didn't look downright miserable. 

"What happened to your _great_ immune system?" Sasuke asks, rolling his eyes when he crosses behind the couch. He stops to stand behind him, leaning over him. He combs his fingers through Naruto's hair, raking his bangs back from his clammy forehead. 

Naruto groans in response, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. "The lights are too bright in here," he whines instead of answering his question. Sasuke snorts. 

"The lights aren't even on, Naruto." 

Naruto only whines louder at that, kicking his legs like it'll do something for him. "Then close the blinds or something," he suggests, lowering his hands to look up at him through his lashes. "And then come here." 

Sasuke can’t help but scoff a little at how dramatic he’s being, though he does as he's told. Once the brightness of the room is decidedly less offensive, he crosses over to where Naruto sits and sinks into the couch beside him. Naruto wastes no time leaning his weight on him, throwing a leg over Sasuke’s and wiggling an arm around him. “Thank you,” he mumbles, pressing his face into Sasuke’s shoulder. 

He turns his head so he can nose a little at Naruto's hair, and doesn't miss how Naruto tries to pull him closer. "I warned you that kissing wasn't a good idea," Sasuke says, but there’s no real bite to it. It's difficult to scold Naruto when he's nuzzling so close to him. 

Naruto shakes his head. “Nah, it was worth it," he promises, sounding pleased despite the roughness to his voice. "And besides, you're still here with me now. I consider that a win." 

Warmth fills Sasuke’s chest at the sincere tone in Naruto’s voice. Naruto being incredibly sappy was never a secret, but it settles over him differently now. "You're easy to please." 

Naruto only hums, and it reverberates along Sasuke's shoulder in a way that sends a shudder up his spine. Sasuke feels it when Naruto wiggles his fingers under his shirt, pressing into his hips. It's a futile effort, because he doesn't think they can get much closer without melting together. 

"Yeah, I'm an easy patient. Unlike _you_ ," Naruto teases pointedly, as if he still isn't running Sasuke ragged in his own way. His demands are just... clingier, if anything. 

"Don't you have a headache? Close your eyes and stop talking." 

Naruto snorts and does as he's told, grumbling a soft, "Alright, alright." Sasuke slings his own arm around him until they're both comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes... trying to finish fics... the bane of my existence... thanks for reading! feel free to hit me up on twitter if you like naruto or video games or books im always lurking @hanaiister


End file.
